Ernest Hemingway's Challenge
by DoodleYounks
Summary: Ernest Hemingway once challenged people to make a 6 word memoir about their lives. I'm doing this, but taking it one step further. At the end of each week, I'll post about 7 memoirs, one or two for each day that week, in 6 words exactly.
1. Chapter 1: Week 1

_**Ernest Hemingway once challenged others to make a 6 word memoirs about their lives. Once a week, I will post a memoir or two for each day that week.**_

11/11/2009  
No more nice, no more pushover...

Not alone, but not with you.

11/12/2009

Basketball is the best sport ever.

11/13/2009

Festivus and basketball were super amazing.

11/14/2009

Parties make everything that much better.


	2. Chapter 2: Week 2

11/15/2009

Hail, the queen of self-inflicted drama.

Happy birthday, Jorja and Andrew Kellam.

11/16/2009

I believe in following your dreams.

Almost perfect, until the ruiners.

11/17/2009

Oh, when will it get better?

11/18/2009

We lost to MCC, not surprising.

11/19/2009

Waking up was hard; moving, worse.

"Revenge is mine," declares the Lord.

11/20/2009

Is there 6 words for amazing?


	3. Chapter 3: Week 3

**_Ernest Hemingway once challenged others to make a 6 word memoirs about their lives. Once a week, I will post a memoir or two for each day that week. This week was really REALLY emotional. Especially for those of us who hosted Thanksgiving..._**

11/21/2009

Basketball was fun, so was reading?

Yes, I go to West Shore.

11/22/2009

Most amazing weekend, with amazing friends.

11/23/2009

I'm so glad he is back.

11/24/2009

I love being with my friends.

11/25/2009

Life is short, art is forever. (Vita brevis, ars longa.)

11/26/2009

Happy Thanksgiving to all who care!

11/27/2009

I love the Mall at Millenia.

11/28/2009

Esaa and Alex; a hard choice.


	4. Chapter 4: Weeks 4 through 6

**_Ernest Hemingway once challenged others to make a 6 word memoirs about their lives. Once a week, I will post a memoir or two for each day that week. The last 3 weeks have been crazy busy. I don't have very much time to go on the computer thanks to basketball; however, winter break gives plenty more opportunities._**

11/29/2009

Shopping was fun. Alex!!! (and Maria)

11/30/2009

Poor Temple, never had a chance.

12/1/2009

Why didn't I just walk away?

Oh right, because I'm an idiot.

12/2/2009

JV verses Mel High, V verses Heritage.

12/3/2009

Don't fly to Newark International Airport.

12/4/2009

New shoes and a great dinner.

12/5/2009

Christmas Carol with Jeremy and Dad.

12/6/2009

Celebrated Christmas with friends and family.

12/7/2009

Come home to a great game.

12/8/2009

First away game at Merritt Island.

12/9/2009

Where do I go from here?

12/10/2009

Orchestra concert, I am so excited.

When will I see you again?

12/11/2009

Why'd you make things so complicated?

12/12/2009

Everything's changing, but I'm still here.

12/13/2009

We finally got a Christmas tree.

12/14/1009

Th last day before my exams.

12/15/2009

Who knew latin could be so easy?

12/16/2009

I talked to an old friend.

12/17/2009

Hmm... Do you know anything that's BA?

12/18/2009

Today's the last day of school.

WOOHOO! Winter break and Mark's birthday!


	5. Chapter 5: Weeks 7 through 9

Ummm. Winter Break and the week after. When I wasn't with friends, it sucked. Ernest Hemingway once challenged others to make a 6 word memoirs about their lives. Once a week, I will post a memoir or two for each day that week.

12/19/2009

Student Leadership party gift exchange - awesome.

12/20/2009

Reading through the crazy - what's new.

cookies and weird dreams with me

12/21/2009

This is where I sleep lol.

12/22/2009

Ice skating was AWESOME!!! I rocked.

12/23/2009

I hung out with great friends.

12/24/2009

Tomorrow is Christmas. Celebrate Christmas today!

12/25/2009

Merry Christmas. Here's to many more.

12/26/2009

Sherlock Holmes with Maria and Emily.

12/27/2009

Today I did my pre-show chillaxin

12/28/2009

Pride and Prejudice. Maria and Kaitlyn

12/29/2009

Wanted to hang out, but didn't

12/30/2009

saw Sherlock Holmes and New Moon

12/31/2009

New Year's Eve. New Hair Cut.

1/1/2010

New Year's Day. I started painting.

1/2/2010

I will never paint another room.

1/3/2010

Painting. Painting. Painting. I hate it.

1/4/2010

Was gonna hang out with Emily

but I kept working on painting.

1/5/2010

Game at Space Coast. We Lost.

1/6/2010

Valorie's birthday!!! (and still more painting)

1/7/2010

Game vs. Astronaut. Another loss. woohoo...

1/8/2010

Universal with dad. Dinner at Roy's

1/9/2010

UCF beat Rice!!! 77 to 58!!!

1/10/2010

Worst week ever, about to begin.


	6. Chapter 6: Weeks 10 through 16

**_From the day before my big day, until the end of my basketball season. This has been a hectic emotional time, and yet the 6 words seem to be the perfect amount for each day. Now, that the season is over, my posts will be much more consistent._**

1/11/2010

The day before my birthday... Woohooo...

1/12/2010

Happy birthday to me. Good Grief...

1/13/2010

World in Catastrophe: Killzone Experiment Department

1/14/2010

My first day back to basketball.

We beat Temple on Travis' birthday.

1/15/2010

Game at Eau Gallie. We lost.

1/16/2010

Maria, Emily, Kaitlyn, and I .... Skating

1/17/2010

Youth in Revolt, an awesome movie.

1/18/2010

Martin Luther King, Jr Day!!! YAY!

1/19/2010

Game at Titusville. We lost again.

1/20/2010

I was sick and missed school.

1/21/2010

Game vs. Space Coast, another loss.

1/22/2010

Game at St. Ed's WE WON!!

1/23/2010

The Lovely Bones, an ok movie.

1/24/2010

Church. Home. What else is new?

1/25/2010

Babysat. Free day. What to do?

1/26/2010

Travis hurt his ankle. Study group.

1/27/2010

I got asked out, I'm scared.

I'm into guys. She's apparently not.

1/28/2010

I am sick of that boy.

I've got a lot to consider.

1/29/2010

I was looking for something else.

It's not everything it seems.

Game against Merritt Island. We Lost.

1/30/2010

Latin Forum at Sattelite High School.

My forum project got fourth place.

I got third on my tests.

1/31/2010

When in Rome. A cute movie.

Brandon, Emily, and I went shopping.

2/1/2010

Practice was boring. I was lonely.

2/2/2010

We beat Edgewood on Brent's birthday.

2/3/2010

I did AP Gov at practice.

2/4/2010

Senior night vs. St. Ed's (Nike!!!)

2/5/2010

Mel high's senior night. Maybe movies?

2/6/2010

I got my phone taken away.

2/7/2010

The Saints won the Super Bowl.

2/8/2010

I babysat by myself. Not fun.

2/9/2010

We lost to Astronaut High again.

2/10/2010

I was sick. I missed school.

2/11/2010

Still sick. I wanna go back.

2/12/2010

Me High's district game. They lost.

2/13/2010

We went shopping at Vero's outlets.

2/14/2010

Valentine's Day alone. homework. I'm pathetic.

2/15/2010

Big Ben's beach surprise birthday party.

2/16/2010

I'm back at school. Don't wanna.

2/17/2010

Bill Stanley spoke to our youth.

2/18/2010

I decided to transfer post annum.

2/19/2010

bad day. Stupid, useless, friend. Ugh.

2/20/2010

I found my prom dress!!! (Vinco!!!)

2/21/2010

Mall/movies. Whit. Dani. Chels. Jana.

2/22/2010

Babysitting. Boring. With my brother... Uggghhhh

2/23/2010

Nanny came over for pizza and dress looking.


	7. Chapter 7: Week 16 partially and 17

_**The past week and a half has been kinda boring and somewhat of a challenge to come up with 6 words. This is different...**_

2/24/2010

Mark had surgery. We skipped youth.

2/25/2010

It was an average day at school.

2/26/2010

We had orchestra districts in Titusville.

2/27/2010

Emily and I saw Shutter Island.

I liked it and the shopping.

2/28/2010

Homework at home all day... woo...

US got silver to Canada today.

3/1/2010

Orchestra districts with Mr. Clark. Yikes

3/2/2010

Crap load of school work sucks.

3/3/2010

Celia is sick. We had youth.

3/4/2010

Ran to Rhodes Park and back.

3/5/2010

Emily hurt her knee at BBQ.

3/6/2010

Eeeevil planning with Emily's mom. Shopping.


	8. Chapter 8: Week 18

_**This week was fun. Boring at times, but skipping was fun.**_

3/7/2010

Surprised Emily. What is the score?

Watched Chicago and Ferris Bueller there.

3/8/2010

Babysitting with Brandon. Tired. grumpy. Grrrr.

3/9/2010

Skipped school cuz FCAT. Watched Titanic.

3/10/2010

Skipped again. Shopped with Mom. Youth.

3/11/2010

Back at school and it sucked.

3/12/2010

Another boring day at school. Ugh.

3/13/2010

SAT at Mel with some friends.

Got shoes for prom with Nanny.

We also had Too Jay's dinner.

3/14/2010

Church. Grocery shopping. Hw. Laundry. Boring.


	9. Chapter 9: Week 19

_**This week has been absolutely amazing. So many good things have happened and I can't wait for the good things to come.**_

3/15/2010

College talk with Dad gave job

Not so overwhelmed anymore. Good day.

3/16/2010

Play practice. Yay Calvin!!! Government homework :-(

3/17/2010

Happy St. Patrick's day!!! Stay Safe!

Without music, life would B flat.

Youth. Book brief. Talked to Godzilla.

3/18/2010

Valorie's play was fantastic. Loooved it!

Dinner with Mrs. Sandie was awesome.

I got an interview for Chick-Fl-A

3/19/2010

Happy Friday! God is great! Woohoo!

As surely as the sun rises

Getting ready for a great weekend.


	10. Chapter 10: Week 20

_**This week was the best week I've had in a while. It was so awesome. I got hired at Chick-Fil-A and Coach Sullivan is letting me manage.**_

3/20/2010

Mom and Mark's 6th anniversary. Woo

Universal Studios with dad and family.

The ride up was interesting ugh.

Dinner at Roy's was very great.

3/21/2010

Universal was fantastic. I got stuff.

New shoes, bracelet, shirt, and money.

3/22/2010

Babysitting was cancelled. Job interview. Intimidating.

3/23/2010

Busch Gardens was amazing. Alexis. Mom.

Matching bracelets and I rode ShieKra.

3/24/2010

I got hired. Best. Day. Ever.

Youth was good. Hw after that.

3/25/2010

hw, hw, hw. AP Lang project.

Mel High's basketball banquet was fun.

3/26/2010

Skipped school. Spring break. WooHoo!!! Babysat.

3/27/2010

Day one of best job ever.

Celia is in the hospital. Flu.


	11. Chapter 11: Week 21

**_This week was absolutely amazing. My first week training at Chick-Fil-A and I made a few friends out of co-workers. I even got invited to the beach by one. Overall, it was a great week._**

3/28/2010

I had snacks for Sunday School.

3/29/2010

Food Safety Certification Day. Then shopping.

3/30/2010

Mall/movies. Emily. Worked til 2.

I helped with drinks and trays.

3/31/2010

Recipe for Service at CFA. Fun :-)

4/1/2010

Day one solo at mall CFA.

4/2/2010

Day two solo was amazingly fun.

Got invited to the beach Sunday.


	12. Chapter 12: Weeks 22 and 23

_**The past two weeks have been soo busy. I'm glad it's over even though it was fun. There were some ups and downs but it was all worth it. Can't wait til next week.**_

4/3/2010

My first 6 hr shift. Yay!

4/4/2010

Happy Easter!! No beach Celebrity Apprentice

4/5/2010

Babysitting was boring. Texted friends.

4/6/2010

Babysat again while texting. No sleep

4/7/2010

Worked until close. My first time.

Kandryl, Luke, Diana, and me. Fun

4/8/2010

I worked with Brooke and Ray.

I got my first pay check!!!

4/9/2010

Clash of the Titans with Emily.

Dad got the job at Devry.

4/10/2010

I worked 5 hrs with Vinny.

I got scheduled the wrong days. :/

4/11/2010

Super Sunday and Student Leadership Meeting.

Bible Study at Danielle's. Celebrity Apprentice.

4/12/2010

Day 1 of tech week rehearsals.

4/13/2010

The car broke down. Bad day.

4/14/2010

I'm so tired, my eyes water.

I'll never forget Emma's face lol.

4/15/2010

Visited David before play rehearsal. Yay!!

Go drown yourself! The Pajama Game…

4/16/2010

I've got s-s-s-steam heat. Hernando's Hideaway.

Pajama Game Opening Night went well.

Tech week was torture. It's over!!


	13. Chapter 13: Weeks 24 and 25

_**The past two weeks have really been an emotional roller coaster. Unfortunately, all rides end at the gift shop and I'm not there yet.**_

4/17/2010

AP Government practice exam was dumb.

2 more shows and Cappies. Over.

4/18/2010

Letters to God was so sad.

Mall. Movie. Church. Bible Study. Fun.

4/19/2010

Babysitting was cancelled so homework instead.

4/20/2010

Homework, laundry, grocery shopping, slight recovery

4/21/2010

Stress. Stress. Stress. Stress. Stress. Stress.

I got Will Grayson Will Grayson!!

I closed with Diana, Luke, Hut.

4/22/2010

Worked 4 till 8. Interesting

Brooke, Ray, David, and Ash (Connor).

Keaton, Skylar, and Bryan visited me.

4/23/2010

I forgot my work shoes. Death.

Otherwise, an ok-ish day. Wasn't horrendous.

4/24/2010

Hair appt, nail appt, girl time.

Prom was a learning experience. Matthew.

I don't like him like that.

4/25/2010

Church. Shopping. Movie. Steak and Shake.

Hanging with Emily was fun!!

Who has the right of way?

4/26/2010

Interesting-ish day at school, not amazing.

It left more questions than answers.

4/27/2010

Interesting talk with Grumpy Godzilla. Read.

Finished reading Will Grayson Will Grayson.

Got my Secret Senior present. CFA.

4/28/2010

ACT Testing was boring and stupid.

Closed with Diana, Luke, and Kendryl.

Work was amazing. I loved it.

4/29/2010

Orchestra concert was very awesome. Fun!

4/30/2010

Work was cool. Closed, sorta. Happy.

I got to know Joe. Cool.

He wasn't there. The bad part.


	14. Chapter 14: Weeks 26 and 27

_**The past 2 weeks have been down right crappy. I don't think there's another way to say it. I wish the ride would end already.**_

5/1/2010

Closed with Patricia, Brooke, Steph, Luke.

5/2/2010

Senior breakfast was very awesome. Fun.

5/3/2010

AP Gov national exam was hard-ish.

5/4/2010

I was sick. I hated it.

5/5/2010

Worked with Luke, Brooke, and Diana.

5/6/2010

Worked with Whit, Ray, and Brooke.

5/7/2010

Mindy, Joe, David, Chris, Ray, Vinny...

Bree, Brooke, and Ashley Conner. Work.

Went to Island Pasta with dad

5/8/2010

Boating tubing, bon fire, and camping

Catie, Whitney, Jordan, James, Sarah, Peyton

Jordan, Sarah, Brent, Jessica, and teachers

5/9/2010

Left Longpoint and stopped by 7 11

Slurpees and snacks courtesy of Sandie.

Happy Mother's Day, for all moms.

5/10/2010

Worked 5:30 to close with Courtney.

Kinda bad and confusing day.

To Die. In the rain. Alone.

5/11/2010

Shopped with Brandon at the mall

5/12/2010

worked with Diana, Courtney, Bree, Brooke.

Not exactly a good day overall.

5/13/2010

Not a very good day. ugh.

I don't know what to do.


	15. Chapter 15: Week 28

_**This week was different. I had a serious moral conflict knowing I should be nice to a co-worker despite the urge to rip her face off after the rumor she spread about me at work. I was nice to her anyway. Some might call that two faced, but I wasn't gossiping about her behind her back. The week was extremely emotional. Atleast school is over.**_

5/14/2010

Worked with Whit, Joe, Chris, Ray

I'm so pissed at Court. Go die.

Rumors are ugly... love your enemies.

Unfortunately, Mrs. Sandie got to me.

5/15/2010

Letters to Juliet. Cute, but predictable.

Steak and Shake and getting lost

Emily, Kaitlyn, and I had fun.

5/16/2010

Student Life Camp Parent's Meeting. Boring.

Spicy Chicken Sandwich meeting at work.

She still makes me mad ugh.

What Would Jesus Do? Love her :/

5/17/2010

School is deathly boring. Hate it.

Can't wait til I leave WS.

Sahara. As my organs gave way,

Closed with Bree, Courtney, and Ray.

Hate is a strong word, but.

5/18/2010

Latin party for exam was fun.

5/19/2010

Brooke broke up with Kenny. Huh?

I didn't even know they dated.

Worked with Brooke, Diana, Ash Dill.

5/20/2010

Kendryl skipped work because Brooke. Again.

Ray called me into his shift.

Was supposed to help set up.

Stayed up late after work. Banquet

5/21/2010

Worked 4 til 8 for Courtney.

The last day of school. Yay!

I'm now a Bulldog. Go Seniors!


	16. Chapter 16: Week 29

_**This past week was really stressful but fun. The first week of summer was totally fully loaded. I hope for more weeks like this.**_

5/22/2010

Saw Iron Man 2 with Emily.

Saw Shrek 4? Dad. Brandon. Uncle.

5/23/2010

Promotion Sunday at church was emotional.

5/24/2010

Worked 5:30 till close up front.

with Bree, Courtney, Vinny, Steph, Hut

5/25/2010

Paid for party, WNW, camp, Hoot

Almost got new phone, but...

5/26/2010

Worked 4:30 to 8:30. Money incident.

Sent home early cuz labor's high.

5/27/2010

Wet N Wild with youth group.

It was so much fun! Matt...

Jordan, Matt, Matt, Dakota, Jarod, me

Happy birthday at WNW Stets!

5/28/2010

Happy Birthday Brandon! Shopping with Kaitlyn

Formally withdrew from WS. Yay

Enrolled at Mel, Talked to Coach.

5/29/2010

Birthday party at the ice plex.

Hangin with Whitney and Emily. Partayyy!

Worked 12 to 4. No phone :(

5/30/2010

Whitney slept over and then church.

Went shopping with Whitney and Emery.


	17. Chapter 17: Week 30

**_Week was pretty boring._**

5/31/2010

Work 5:30 til close was ok.

6/1/2010

worked 11 to 3 with friends.

6/2/2010

work 4:30 til close was fun

6/3/2010

BCC Orientation at the Melbourne Campus.

6/4/2010

Hanging with Steph and Hunter. Fun :)


	18. Chapter 18: Check It out!

**_Not a real chapter, but take heart! I shall post on Friday. I have been out of town._**

I have found something! You must look at this web site if you enjoy my posts (*cough* *cough* economist *cough* *cough*)

But look and while you're at it, check out Compassion International.

Google Compassion International and click on the first link.

Then, click on Blog.

Then, click on Sponsorship in Six Words (Hint: it's on the right side of the page under Most Active Discussions)

It's awesome!

-Ernest's Bandito-


	19. Chapter 19: Weeks 31 through 33

_**The past few weeks have been amazing. God has worked in my life so much. Especially since Lakeli.**_

6/5/2010

Ice skating with Emily was awesome!

Hey! That's exactly what I'm getting!

6/6/2010

Church Chillin. Packin. Borin. Sleepin. Grrr.

6/7/2010

The new Spicy Chicken Sandwich. Today.

Worked 11 to 3 with Whitney.

6/8/2010

Girls Bible Study 6 to 8.

We tie dyed shirts with Kylee.

6/9/2010

Mom and kids at Bass Pro.

They also went to Universal's Margaritaville.

I stayed home sick all day.

6/10/2010

Still sick, unfortunately. I hate it.

6/11/2010

I left for Student Life Camp.

6/12/2010

Stopped at Patriot's Point, South Carolina.

6/13/2010

Had an amazing day at Carowinds.

6/14/2010

Finally at Student Life. I'm a teacher.

My family group is awesome. _**Re**_spond.

6/15/2010

Day 1 of Rec. Water Day!

_**Re**_pent. Turn away. Never go back.

6/16/2010

Day 2 of Rec. FGC. 75!

_**Re**_late. The ability to connect. _**Re**_lationships.

6/17/2010

Day 3 of Rec. Team Building.

_**Re**_main. To stay in or with.

Last full day of camp. Sad :(

Ashley, Kathy, Kelly, Carson, Drew, Douglas

Morgan (David), Craig, me, Julius, Dennis.

6/18/2010

**_Re_**flect. **_Re_**cap. **_Re_**scue. **_Re_**ly. **_Re_**mind. **_Re_**present.

Decided to sponsor a Compassion girl.

Her name is Lakeli. She's 7.

Packin up and headin home. Sad.

I'm gonna miss everybody I met.

Goodbye Wake Forest. It's been fun.

Rush of Fools is absolutely incredible.

6/19/2010

Saw Toy Story 3 with Dad.

Mahi Mahi at The Yellow Dog.

6/20/2010

Shared at second service at church.

Mrs. Louise and family visited us.

6/21/2010

Meeting at BCC. I got my schedule.

Worked 11 to 3. Then, chilled.

6/22/2010

Girls Bible Study 6 to 8.

We made bracelets. It was fun.

6/23/2010

Worked 11 to 4, then youth.

Had an amazing day with Whit.

6/24/2010

Nanny visited and we went swimming.

I took Whit's 4 to 8.

Mel High had a basketball game.

6/25/2010

Cleaned the car, the battery died.

Just about had a heart attack.


	20. Chapter 20: Week 34

_**This past week was amazing. A lot better than what I thought, I hope the up coming week is just as good. I probably won't post till I'm done with all my traveling, though.**_

6/26/2010

Went to lunch. Steak and Shake.

Ice Skating with Emily, Maria, Brandon.

Saw Grown Ups. It was good.

6/27/2010

Happy Birthday Grandpa! Church and packing.

6/28/2010

Worked a double today. Thanks Candy.

Was at the mall 9 hrs.

6/29/2010

Kylee's Girl's Bible Study was fun.

6/30/2010

Worked from 11 to 4:30. Okayy?

7/1/2010

Left for Universal with Stephanie. YAY

Pay day and Sarah's grandpa's funeral.

7/2/2010

The Wizarding World of Harry Potter!

Universal day was amazing. Margaritaville lunch,

I got to drive to Miami!

7/3/2010

Hangin with dad. Met his co-workers.

Shopped a little and got shorts.

7/4/2010

Happy Fourth of July! Have Fun!

Saw Eclipse and visited FAU! Fun.

7/5/2010

Came home from visiting dad. Looooong.

Went shopping and had dinner. Emily.

Saw Knight and day with her.


End file.
